Calvin Chadwick
Calvin Chadwick is a high-powered businessman and an American Senator candidate who will do whatever it takes to get on top. He is the husband of Whitney Frost. Biography Isodyne Energy To be added Disastrous Affair To be added Investigated ]] While Chadwick attending the horse racing with his wife Whitney Frost, they were approached by Edwin Jarvis, who claimed to be head of production at Stark Pictures and requested a talk in private with Frost. While they were gone Chadwick spoke to Peggy Carter, who claimed to be a big supporter of his, with Chadwick happily flirting with her and thanking her for her support. ]] Carter suddenly revealed herself to really be an Agent with the Strategic Scientific Reserve and was investigating the death of Jane Scott, who she was aware had been having an affair with Chadwick, trying to unnerve Chadwick by loudly asking if his wife was aware of the affair. Carter demanded that Chadwick had over a complete list of all his employees at Isodyne Energy, however Chadwick informed her that as the company dealt with highly confidence materials then he would not help without a warrant from the SSR. Chadwick then told her he needed to collect his winnings and returned to his wife's side while Carter and Jarvis also made their hasty exit. During the continued investigation into Scott's death, Andrew Henry became effected by what had killed her and began slowly turning to ice from the inside. As Henry went mad trying to find a cure, he took Jason Wilkes hostage and tried to kill Carter and Daniel Sousa. Aware of the situation, Frost advised Chadwick to bribe a police officer to kill Henry before he could reveal any information about what was happening. Chadwick and Frost paid the officer and Frost noted that it was they last time they would have to dirty their hands.Agent Carter: 2.01: The Lady in the Lake Betrayed by the Council Arriving at a hotel, Chadwick was informed by Eddie that the Council of Nine were waiting for him in the meeting room. Unaware that there would be a meeting, Chadwick requested a drink and prepared to join the others. Chadwick joined the Council and was informed by Tom that the Isodyne Program would be shut down immediately as he had not provided them with any results and it had now attracted an SSR investigation. Chadwick argued that the Darkforce he had discovered could potentially change the world and make them billions. Tom insisted that the decision had already been made and Hugh Jones advised that he focus on the senate race, although highly disappointed, Chadwick was forced to agree and snubbed out his candle as a symbol of his obedience. Chadwick met with Whitney Frost in her dressing room on the set of her latest movie and informed her of the Council's decision. As Frost was clearly highly disappointed, Chadwick defended himself and insisted that he had argued against them, however Frost claimed he just let them walk all over him as he always did. Chadwick apologised but explained that the council would be clearly the lab and destroying the Darkforce so he could focus on his senate campaign, and claimed that in the long run this was likely better for the pair of them.Agent Carter: 2.02: A View in the Dark Relationships Family *Whitney Frost - Wife Allies *Isodyne Energy - Founder **Jane Scott † - Employee and Lover turned Victim **Jason Wilkes - Employee *Vernon Masters - Friend *Council of Nine **Hugh Jones **Tom *Andrew Henry † *Eddie Enemies *Peggy Carter *Edwin Jarvis References Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Businesspeople Category:Politicians Category:Villains Category:Council of Nine Members